My life, my love, Edward
by livetolovetwilight
Summary: All through there high school years, they wanted each other, then finally they have one another. What happens when fate, may bring them to an end? Edward and Bella, a journey. One-shot. Read and review. I think you will enjoy it!


**Hey guys, I know it has been a while but I am laying in bed and it is like 3 in the morning.**

**I know crazy right?**

**Well I cant sleep and for some reason I keep closing my eyes, and words are floating throughout my head.**

**So here is just a one shot for now. Tell me what you think.**

**If you like it, and want me to continue I will try, but I wont promise anything.**

**Oh and this story is kind of going to lead to the army kind of thing a one point.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

_Flashback._

Biology, ugh!

You would think a student like me, would be okay with school, and that biology would be a breeze. Well it is a breeze, the work that is I have straight A's in this class. The reason I hate this class so much, is because since the ninth grade I have been Edward Cullen's lab partner. Now don't get me wrong, he is a great guy; always polite, but I just can't deal with it any more. Since the day I first met him I had been head over heels in love. Yes I know what your thinking, in love? Well I am in love with Edward I always have been, and he just sees me as plain old Bella Swan. Senior year, was finally here I was over-joyed because this is the last year that I would be tortured by sitting with my own personal Adonis. Although I would miss his beautiful emerald orbs and peculiar bronze locks, I knew I would never get over him.

"Bella?" I heard his velvety voice ring, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I looked at him from under my eye lashes and chewed on my bottom lip. "Yeah" I replied sheepishly, hoping I hadn't been caught staring.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" He replied, his eyes filled with something, what it was though I was not certain.

"T..talk?" I gulped.

Oh great now he probably wanted me to move away from him, because I was probably staring and he thought that I was a total creeper now.

"In pr...private, please?" He somewhat begged.

"Sure"

Edward grinned and held his hand out to me, which I shyly accepted and walked away from the biology room and towards the schools exit. We stopped when we reached his car, where he promptly opened the passanger door for me.

"Get in" He smiled, gesturing to the car.

"Okay" I smiled back, I didn't know why but I felt oddly at peace being with Edward.

Getting in I buckled my seat belt and watched as he walked around the front of the car and got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the highway, we drove for about seven and a half minutes until we made it the the end of a trail. _Oh god, please tell me we aren't going to be hiking to talk!_ I was mentally praying that, our activity would not include a hike. Though of course nothing ever goes my way, and we had to hike.

"Why aren't we going on the trial?" I asked nervously.

Seeing as he wasn't heading for the trail he was heading for the direct wood.

"Because what I want to show you isn't lead to by a trail." He explained simply and looked at me with curiosity.

"I should have you know that I can barely walk on a flat surface, let alone hike."

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of ever letting any harm come to you." He chuckled and quickly slung me on his back.

I yelped, having not expected to be picked up like that. "Edward" I sighed, slightly relishing in his touch. "Put me down I can walk"

"No" He refused.

"Edward" I growled.

"Bella..." He mocked.

"Put me down, you are going to give yourself a hernia! _I am way heavier than your average backpack_."

Edward just chuckled and walked into the woods, without following my demands to be put down. He walked for about an hour, never once showing signs of fatigue, and never once stopping. I was majorly impressed, I mean I knew that he was strong, and I knew that he was fit, but WOW. Finally he spoke.

"Okay, I am going to set you down now and then you can walk a few feet to our destination, which is right ahead." He said gently placing me on my feet, and taking my hand.

I smiled, and blushed slightly likeing the feeling of his hand in my own. It just felt right.

"Okay" I replied.

We stepped out of the trees and I was stunned, by what I saw. We were standing in the most beautiful place I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a glorious meadow, I looked up at Edward to find that he was looking directly at me with something that was unmistakably love?_ Wait love?_

"What is this place?" I asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Its the place that I have been coming to think since the day I met you." Edward said, with a smile as he pulled me to the center and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Confused.

Edward looked at me and sighed, "I mean Bella that I have been in love with you since the ninth grade, and you haven't once noticed." He pleaded me with his eyes.

"WHAT? No you have that backwards, Edward. I have always loved you, its you who has been obtuse." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Bella" He whispered. "Please Bella, look at me"

I looked up to see the same emotion that had played in his eyes earlier, love.

"I love you Bella, I don't remember a time, with in which I didn't love you. Please, please tell me you love me too." He begged in a soft whisper.

I wasn't sure what else to do so I leaned in and captured his lips with my own, pouring all of the passion and love I could into it. When we finally broke apart, we were gasping for much needed air.

"I love you too Edward"

_____________________________________________________________

_Present time._

It had been seven years since that faithful day in the meadow. In seven years we had graduated high school, together, went to college together, and got married. Now after seven years I had something important to tell my very handsome husband who had gone out this morning for a meeting and was due back anytime.

"Bella" I heard the velvety voice that I loved calling to me.

"In the bedroom!" I called loud enough for him to hear me.

I was currently sitting on the bed with a very triumphant grin on my face at what we had finally accomplished. We had been trying for a year, a whole year to get pregnant, and finally we did! I was so excited I could barely take it.

"Hi baby" Edward greeted walking into the room looking somewhat down.

"Hello, I have some ne-" I was about to say I had some news when Edward cut me off.

"Bella the presedent had draft for the army."

"Oh, okay and what has this got to do with us?" I looked at him.

"Bella baby... I.." I didn't wait for him to finish, because I new what was coming.

"Please tell me you didn't get drafted baby?" I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward hung his head.

"NO!" I screamed and shook my head, my whole body shaking. I knew that I was going to have to calm myself, because stress was not good for the baby.

"Bella calm down, baby it is going to be okay. I promise you, I will go and come back quickly and I will be fine." He held me.

"No, no, no. You cant go Edward, I cant lose you not now." I begged him, "Please stay if not for me, stay for your child!" I was still crying, grasping at the front of his shirt, which was tear stained.

"M...my, my what?" He looked utterly shocked.

"Your child, Edward. I'm pregnant." I looked up at him, pleading him with my eyes not to go.

"Y...you.. your pregnant?" He asked a slight smile growing on his face.

I nodded.

"How far Bella?"

I looked down and sighed, "Two months"

"TWO MONTHS!" He gasped.

"What... when were you going to tell me?

"I just found out, Edward. The doctor called this morning agter you left. Remember I went to the doctors a few days ago, because I have been sick. Well its morning sickness and I am pregnant."

"Oh my Bella." He looked at me tears unshead were threatening to spill over. "I love you"

"I love you too Edward."

__________________________________________________________

_A year later._

It had been a year since the day I found out I was pregnant, and a year since Edward had left for the war. He had been back to see the birth of his little boy, Aaron Edward but had to leave a few days after. I missed him terribly, I missed everything about him and I wanted him back. I knew that he was busy, being in war but I wished that he could call more often or even better I wished that he could just come home to me. I was always sending pictures of Aaron to him, and telling him about how everyone here is doing. All I had right now was Aaron and his brother Emmett and his wife Rose who was along with her twin Jasper, and his wife Alice. I had grown very close to them all since Edward had left, they had all been very supportive, especially when I was pregnant.

I heard the cry of my little man from his crib, and I went to get him, he reminded me so much of his father, with his emerald green eyes, and bronze hair. He was the spitting image of Edward, and Edward had only seen him once. I cared for Aaron and then let him go back to sleep in him crib when the phone rang. I rushed to get it, answering slightly out of breath. "Hello"

"Bella" Edward's voice rang out.

"Oh Edward, I miss you so much."

"As I you, my beautiful Bella."

"How are you doing?" I asked slightly pained.

"I'm fine, Bella I promised you I would be fine."

"I know" I held back the tears that were pushing to spill over.

"What are you up to Bella?" He asked curiously, with a hint of humor playing in his voice. I could tell that he was smiling.

"I just got done changing Aaron, oh Edward, he looks so much like you." I bit my lip

Just then the door bell rang, I groaned why couldn't I just get a little time to talk to Edward without being interrupted.

"Edward hold on, someone is at the door." I got up and walked to the door to answer it.

"Sure" He replied the hint of humor still lingering in his tone.

I opened the door about the curse out whoever was there, because I was busy talking to Edward on the phone. What I saw stunned me, I couldn't believe it.... I screamed.

"EDWARD!" I dropped the phone and launched myself into his arms. I kissed every possible part of him I could reach. "Oh baby, I missed you so much, don't you dare ever leave me again!" I was crying and so was he. He held me tightly in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, inhaling my scent.

"Bella I am never going to leave you again" Edward swore.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

I was content in that moment knowing that I had **My life, my love, Edward.**

_________________________________________________________

So guys what do you think?

How was that for a one shot?

give me your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
